Akatsuki the Musical
by I.Have.An.Angel
Summary: Leader-Sama sends each of his teams on missions where they must sing their opponents to death. What songs befall these teams? ItaKisa, SasoDei, HidaKaku, ZetTobi, PeinKonan. Please review? -Iaa
1. Itachi and Kisame Bop to the Top

"Uchiha…." Asuma and Kurenai exchanged looks as the wind blew, bells chiming near them. "Itachi." The figure to the left reached up and tossed his hat to the side, undoing the top of his cloak. The wind blew his hair and he looked as if he was doing a shampoo commercial. Kurenai stepped back with her eyebrows raised.

The figure beside Itachi spoke. "Ne, Itachi-San. You know them?" Itachi gave his companion a blank look. The unnamed one chuckled slightly. "Then I best get acquainted." With that, he reached up and knocked his hat off unceremoniously, revealing sickeningly blue skin and shark-like teeth. He grinned and the gills on his face became more pronounced. "Hoshigaki Kisame. Pleased to be acquainted."

Asuma's eye twitched. "You aren't acquainted."

Kisame raised a brow. "We'll see about that." He jumped back followed by his partner. "Ready, Itachi-San?"

Itachi gave him the famed Uchiha Glare©. "I really am not."

Kisame grinned his fishy grin. Get it, haha… "Ya, but Leader-San said 'Sari and Deidara are doing it too!" Itachi arched a brow. "Well…. They're the ones that each other wants." The corners of Itachi's lips twitched slightly. "Now, Are. You. Ready?"

Itachi gave a long, suffering sigh. "As you wish."

Kurenai blinked. She went to speak, but Asuma cut her off. "What're you two on about?"

Kisame grinned cockily. "This." With that, he threw his Akatsuki cloak off, Itachi following suite. Kurenai's eyes widened in horror, the ruby orbs darting from Itachi to Kisame and back again. Asuma covered his mouth and nose.

Kisame wore a fine pressed black suit with a blue shirt underneath. His tie was yellow and orange polka dotted. His shoes were black platform shoes. Itachi was the real eye catcher. Asuma let out a low wolf-whistle. Three pairs of eyes turned to him. Two sets of angry red eyes and one set of murderous black eyes landed on him. He took a step back, tightening his grip on just his nose now. Kisame glowered harder, making Asuma flinch. Itachi wore a knee-length, pale white dress. It was a hoop-skirt type dress ruffled in layers. The top was a strapless, button-up corset and clung tightly to the Uchiha traitor and, had Kisame not seen him in it before, the shark-man would've jumped Itachi right there (for the second time that trip). In the center of the top, where Itachi's heart would be, was a bright pink bow. His shoes were crystal clear stilettos. His legs were model-like, long, sexy, and accentuated by the dress and stilettos. Itachi put his hands on his hips (which didn't help with Kisame's already lacking self-control) and gave Kisame a looks. Kisame nodded and performed some hand signs. From out of seemingly nowhere, music blared. The duo jumped to the water on opposite sides of the lake. Kisame ran and slid to the center of the lake.

"_Mucho gusto_," he said. Itachi strutted forward like a model until he reached about five feet from Kisame. He reached up and mussed up his hair.

"_Aye que fabulosa_!" Kisame stood up and took Itachi's offered hand. "_Rrrrrrr~! Aye, aye, AYE! Arriba_!" Itachi said softly, a blush climbing up his neck. He couldn't believe he'd been talked into this… But then again, that look in Kisame's eyes _might _be worth it. "******¿**_Quieres baliar_?"

Kisame spun Itachi in towards his fishy body. "_Mirame_," he whispered seductively as soon as his lover was pressed to him. Itachi nodded and spun away. Asuma put as much pressure as he could down on his nose and Kurenai had her eyes covered, peeking through the cracks of her fingers.

Itachi's eyes danced with Kisame's as he opened his mouth to sing. He broke eye-contact and looked down as he slid his hand slowly down his thigh, teasingly tugging the skirt slightly up as he reached for the pale skin. His fingers danced sexily down the perfect thigh as he sang, "**I believe in dreaming and shooting for the stars…**"

Kisame mentally cursed. How was he supposed to out-sex-ify that? Ah! Light bulb. He stretched his arm out and the water from the lake rose up. Once a nice sized ball was in his hands (three and a half milliseconds) he through his arm up and the water rained down on him in bubbles, popping and sparkling all around him. He met Itachi's Sharingan eyes with his smoldering black ones. "**Baby to be number one, you got to raise the bar**," sang the fish man.

Itachi did his cat walk over to Kisame, the smoldering look _totally_ worth it. He pressed his body against Kisame's and sang, "**Kicking and a scratching**," he dragged a fingernail down Kisame's face, a drop of blood dropping into the water, "**grinding out my best**." He grinned and grinded against his lover.

Asuma squeaked. He took another step back and Kurenai stared at him incredulously. She went to speak, but the Akatsuki duo started singing and they might kill her if she interrupted.

Kisame grinned and wrapped his around Itachi's neck. "**Anything it takes to climb the ladder of success**," sang the blue man, hiking his leg up around Itachi's waist, pressing his erection against his lover's waist.

Itachi pushed Kisame away sexily and both turned their backs on each other. They then both bent over so their butts were pressed together. "**Work our tails off every day**!" they sang together, wiggling their butts while their hands rested on their knees. They then stood side by side. "**Gotta bump the competition**," they bumped hips, "**blow them all away~**!" They turned and blew kissed at each other.

Kisame twirled his hand around in Itachi's hair and yanked. Itachi gave a growl. "**Caliente**," Kisame purred. Itachi placed his hand on Kisame's cheek.

"**Suave**," he murmured. Itachi ran his hand down the inside of Kisame's thigh, singing, "**Yeah we're gonna…**"

Kisame and Itachi exchanged looks and just for that moment, they forgot they were in public. Of course they did. These things would never happen were they in public and they _knew_ they were. Kisame twirled Itachi around so they were back to front. "**Bop, bop, bop**," with each 'bop' the duo sang, Kisame swatted Itachi, "**Bop to the top**," they sang, Kisame spinning Itachi around, hiking Itachi's leg up around his waist as they sang. Kisame pushed Itachi down and scooped the weasel up bridal style. He took a running start and fell to his knees, the duo sliding as they sang, "**Slip and slide and ride that rhythm**!" Their duet ended with Kisame sitting on the water, Itachi reclining in his lap.

Kisame licked Itachi's cheek and sang, "**Jump and hop**," he jumped up, holding the unconscious looking, his head lolling back over Kisame's arm, his left arm lip across his stomach and his right arm limp and hanging off to the side, his hair falling beautifully and Kisame's hard-on just got very hard to bear. "**Hop until we drop**," and Kisame dropped Itachi. Asuma gasped. A Nuke-Nin was dropping another Nuke-Nin. That fight would be interesting to see.

Itachi reacted just before he hit the water. His head snapped up and his arms and legs tensed. The blush he'd had previously climbed up his neck and stopped at his jaw as he squeezed his legs together, now all-too aware of Asuma's staring. He landed, his hands propping him up. His thighs and knees were pressed together and the rest of his legs were apart, adding to the support of his body. "**And start again**," he sang as if he hadn't just been dropped.

Together, they sang, "**Zip zap zop hop, walk like a mop**," Kisame pulled Itachi up and into his arms, spinning around, dipping the weasel down so the ends of his hair touched the water. Kisame spread his leg and swung Itachi through them (Greece style) and swung the Uchiha back out, letting go. Itachi flipped back and landed on the toes of his stilettos, looking remarkably like a girl.

Kisame danced over to his partner. "**Scoot around the corner**," he sang, dancing in a circle around Itachi. The duo then walked a few feet from each other and looked, to Asuma and Kurenai, as if they'd gathered their wits and were about to fight. Asuma sighed in relief and dropped his hand to his side, lighting up a new cigarette but stared as the two ran and slid to each other, meeting in the middle. Kisame put his hands on Itachi's waist and continued singing, "**Move it to the groove until the music stops**!" Kurenai cringed. Oh god. Asuma went slack jawed, his cigarette falling to the ground.

Together, they sang, "**Do the bop, bop, bop to the top**!" Kisame undid his tie that horribly with his suit and he threw it to Kurenai who looked horrified at the fact that they were about to start stripping. Asuma bit down on his tongue, his teeth going through the organ. Blood came gushing out of his mouth. Kisame pulled Itachi to him and grinded against his lover's ass. "**Don't ever stop**." Itachi's voice was the more dominant one. "**Bop to the top~**!" Kisame put his hands on Itachi's hips and lifted him up. Itachi threw his head back against Kisame's shoulder. "**Gimme, gimme**," they sang in unison. Itachi shimmied down Kisame's body. "**Shimmy, shimmy~**!" The Akatsuki team turned their backs on Asuma and Kurenai. The two began shaking their butts. "**Shake some booty and turn around**!" Together, the pair spun around and faced the pair of Konoha ninja. Both noted Kakashi had arrived, kunai drawn. "**Flash a smile in their direction~**!" Kisame gave a huge smile, flashing all of his shark teeth. The sunlight glinted off of them, blinding Kakashi.

Kurenai launched herself into Kakashi's arms. "KAKASHI!" she screamed. Kakashi caught her and stared in horror as Itachi started singing.

"**Show some muscle**," Itachi sang. He untied his bow and began unbuttoning his corset. It was half-way unbuttoned and his muscles ripple.

Kisame grinned and tugged Itachi to him. He stopped Itachi a couple feet from him and got down on his knees. He took Itachi's left foot in his hand and pressed his nose to Itachi's left calf. He trailed his nose up Itachi's leg until his head was under the skirt. With his teeth, he gripped the cream-white garter Itachi wore and tugged it down the model-thin leg. He tugged it off his leg and spit it at Kakashi. "**Do the hustle**," sang Kisame.

Itachi reached down and yanked Kisame to his feet by the fish man's collar. He ran his hand down Kisame's chest, slowly tugging off the jacket. "**Yeah, we're gonna**…" Itachi pulled the jacket off and tossed it to Asuma who caught it and began rubbing madly at his nose.

They sang in unison, "**Bop, bop, bop, bop to the top**," and Itachi slowly unbuttoned Kisame's top until it was half-way undone.

Kisame smiled slightly as he sang, "**Wipe away your inhibitions**," while brushing Itachi's hair from his face.

Kisame unbuttoned his shirt the rest of the way and Kurenai hid her face in Kakashi's shirt. Kisame tossed the shirt into the air and Asuma fell over, twitching in his now unconscious state due to blood loss. Itachi whipped out three kunai. He threw them in time with their singing, "**Stump, stump, stump**," three kunai were pinned to a tree, right where Asuma had been standing moments before. "**Do the rump**," and the Akatsuki duo bumped hips again, Kisame winking saucily at his lover.

Itachi winked saucily back, without the stupid grin. "**And strut… Your stuff**," he sang loudly, drowning out the music. Itachi stumbled back, out of line. Kisame froze as Maito Gai, who had just ran in-in a flurry of leaves- strutted saucily over to Kakashi, a swing in his hips. Both shook their heads and recovered.

Itachi spun in a circle and fell back onto one of Kisame's arms and the blue man dipped him down, his hand trailing up Itachi's left leg. "**Bop, bop, bop, straight to the top**," Kisame trailed his hand up to the top of Itachi's head. "**Going for the glory~**!" they sang together.

Itachi stepped away and they stood side-by-side and the duo began strutting sexily towards Kakashi, Kurenai, Gai, and Asuma, predatory looks in their faces. They reached the shore and they each put a foot on the ground and Kisame sang, "**We'll keep stepping up and we just won't stop**." They stepped up fully on the shore. Kisame dropped to one knee as if he was about to propose. Itachi plopped down on the knee that wasn't on the ground. He reclined back, straddling the knee. The Uchiha traitor rested his head on Kisame's shoulder and Kisame's hands rested on the inside of either of Itachi's thighs.

Together, they sang, "**Till we reach the top…. Bop to the top**!"

The music stopped. Gai took his nice-guy pose and screamed, "YOUTH!"


	2. Sasori is the one Deidara Wants

Kankuro stared at the man, yes man, before him with wide eyes. Holy shit in a pail. He could be Gaara's identical twin brother; both looked crazy enough. The person next to the redhead looked like he could be related to that Konoha chick, Ino something about a pineapple. Shit, shit, crap. Kankuro put his hand on his puppet on his back, stepping back. Beside him, Gaara had his arms folded, looking blood thirsty. They were on their way back to Sunagakure from the Chuunin Exams in Konoha when they were cut off by these two odd balls. Temari stared at them thoughtfully and both were getting creeped out by her staring. She snapped her fingers and her brothers looked at her curiously.

"Maa, what is it Tema?" Kankuro asked. Temari whipped out her fan and the two before them went on the defensive only to be disappointed; Temari had slammed her fan down onto her brother's head.

"Don't call me that, you moron! God, maybe Gaa-Chan and I should let these freaks have at you," she sneered and squeaked when sand wrapped around her ankle. Gaara glared at her.

"Don't call me that, Temari. I believe I only gave Kanku permission-" he was cut off by the insulted brunette.

"NUUUUUU!!! Only Tema can call me that, Gaa-Chan!" The other red head was staring at them dubiously and the blond looked annoyed. Temari whacked Kankuro again.

"PERVERT!" she screamed. Gaara took four steps back as Temari lifted Kankuro up by the front of his shirt and threw him. Gaara followed the airborne boy and face Temari.

"Twenty yards this time, Temari," he informed her monotonously.

Temari squealed. "YATTA! Take that, Haruno!" she squealed, punching the air. Kankuro forced himself to stand, wondering if he broke something due to the fly. The blond stepped forward.

"You, Jinchuuriki Gaki," he said to Gaara who glared. The blond yelped and tackled the red head. "DANNA UN!!!!!! He's scaring me, un…. Save me Sasori-Danna, un!" he whined. The red head, Sasori, pushed the blond off.

He met the blond's blue eye with his brown eyes. "Gaki, you're a man, an Akatsuki man no less. Please, for _my_ sake Gaki, at least act like one. I cannot fix a headache." The bond smiled.

"Sorry un. I just…" He blinked and turned to the two siblings. The third was slowly limping towards them. Sighing, the blond said, "Shall we begin, Danna?"

Sasori dragged a hand down his face. "Jinchuuriki Gaki, woman, I am Akasuna no Sasori and the brat," he affectionately knocked the blond man's head, "is my partner, Iwa no Deidara." And with that, Sasori threw off his black cloak. Deidara followed his master and both stood back to back. Temari covered her mouth and Gaara pressed the back of his hand to his face, his eyes wide in shock. Sasori wore baggy black slacks, a white button up dress shirt, and a black jacket with expensive looking leather business shoes on. Deidara, however, had Gaara's face lighting up in a pretty color of red. Temari glanced at her brother in concern. Deidara wore a bright red dress. The top part hugged his chest and a sequin bird was in the center in black sequins. The skirt was a bellbottom skirt in layers. His shoes were red-red stilettos. Around his neck he wore a ruby necklace with an 'S' and a 'D' intertwined in cursive, which Temari immediately noticed, noting how the duo stood. Deidara's nails were painted the same vibrant red as his dress whereas Sasori's were the pitch black of his pants.

Sasori made a hand sign just as Kankuro arrived and music blared from nowhere.

Deidara smiled saucily and pushed Sasori to the ground, putting on stiletto-ed foot on his chest. "_Tell me about it, __Stud_," he said, stepping back. Kankuro stared in a mix of awe and disgust and glanced behind them. Their group was catching up. He glanced at Temari who was just watching like it happened everyday and Gaara…. He was a bright red and his hand was clamped over his nose and mouth. His eyes were wide in shock or something.

Sasori pushed himself to his feet, singing, "**I got chills… They're multiplying… And I'm losing control. 'Cause the power you're supplying**," Deidara threw his hands into the air and something above them exploded, "**it's electrifying**."

Deidara winked at him and spun around, walking away. He spun around abruptly and sang, "**You better shape up, 'cause I need a man**," he strutted towards Sasori who had trailed after the blond. Deidara put his hands on Sasori's chest and sang, "**And my heart is set on you. You better shape up, you better understand. That to my heart I must be true**!"

Sasori dramatically put his hand to his heart, "**Nothin' left, nothin' left for me to do!**" he announced. Sasori pulled Deidara into his arms and the blond pushed back, turning his back on Sasori. He glanced back at the red head and together they sang,

"**You're the one that I want**," in the background, someone echoed them, "**Oh, oh, oh Honey, the one that I want**," someone repeated 'you're the one that I want' in the background, "**Oh, oh, oh Honey the one that I want**," another echo, "**Oh, oh, oh…**" Sasori spun Deidara around and pulled him (Deidara) to him (Sasori) as they sang to each other, "**The one I need, oh yes indeed**."

Deidara pushed Sasori back and walked away, turning to walk backwards. Deidara lifted one index finger to wave Sasori over. "**If you're filled with affection… You're too shy to convey… Meditate in my direction**," Deidara dragged one hand up his leg, lifting the edge of his skirt enticingly. Sasori cocked his head to the side and stepped forward his fingers twitching at his sides. Deidara walked forward towards the red head but stopped and ran a hand from his forehead down to the edge of his skirt saucily. Gaara looked away, his face a darker red that before, "**Feel your way**," purred the blond.

"**I better shape up**," Sasori said, fixing his coat gangster style by popping the collar and lifting it by the edges and bringing it inwards. "**'Cause you need a man**," he smirked at the blond.

"**I need a man who can keep me satisfied**," informed the blond, his eyes darting down to Sasori's pants momentarily. Kankuro turned his back on them and had to actually vomit and Gaara clamped down hard on his nose. It was clear Gaara was a closet pervert.

"**I better shape up if I'm gonna prove**," in a dramatic motion, Sasori had his jacket off and his hair pushed to one side, sand kicking up around him.

Deidara smirked and brushed his bang back, his camera eye evaluating Sasori. His answer to the song was simple. "**You better prove that my faith is justified**," the blond informed his partner.

"**Are you sure**?" Sasori sang/asked hesitantly as Deidara bent down, taking off his heels. He held them both off one finger by their back-straps and he stared at Sasori.

"**Yes I'm sure down deep inside**," they sang together. Sasori pounced at Deidara and scooped him up bridal style.

"**You're the one that I want**," they sang together as Deidara tossed his shoes to Temari who caught them and placed them on Sasori's jacket that she had also caught. In the background, they were echoed. "**Oh, oh, oh Honey, the one that I want**," Deidara's feet were dropped and he spun away gracefully on the sand. They were repeated in the background. "**Oh, oh, oh Honey, the one that I want**," they sang and were echoed, "**Oh, oh, oh. The one I need… oh yes indeed…**" Sasori fell to his knees and looked at Deidara pleadingly as the blond stopped in front of him. Deidara pushed Sasori to the ground with his foot and peered down at him.

"**You're the one that I want**," he sang, "**Oh, oh, oh Honey, the one that I want… Oh, oh, oh honey, the one that I want**," Deidara stepped back and folded his arms across his chest, staring down at Sasori. "**Oh, oh, oh the one I need… Oh yes indeed**." Sasori pushed himself to his knees and caught one of Deidara's legs, yanking the blond to him.

"**You're the one that I want**," Sasori purred, "**oh, oh, oh Honey, the one that I want…**" He nuzzled the blond's neck. Temari glanced at Gaara who was plugging his nose with one hand, covering his eyes with the other. He was peeking at the duo between his fingers. Kankuro stopped vomiting long enough to note that Baki and the surviving Suna Jounin were almost there; they could probably hear the music and singing. "**Oh, oh, oh Honey, the one that I want…**" Sasori wrapped the blond's legs around him, his fingers dancing up the blond's red skirt. "**The one I need…**" His voice fell to a whisper. "**Oh yes indeed…**"

Temari was the first to recover as the music ended. Her words, although, nearly lost Kankuro his life. "Whoa," she whispered, staring at, not the gay duo before them but, her Jinchuuriki brother. Kankuro followed her gaze. Gaara was leaning on a wall of sand, wiping his nose on his arm, trying to stop the blood flow, his face still flushed darkly. His gaze darted up to the other four who were staring at him blankly. "He's a closet pervert. Fuck…" She dug out forty ryou from her pocket and tossed the ryou to Kankuro.

Deidara commented next when Baki and the group were about five feet away. "Shit, that's a lot of blood."

Baki blinked as he heard this and ran up to see Gaara ripping off part of his sash, attempting to stem the gushing blood. Baki looked from Gaara to the Akatsuki duo to Temari to Kankuro to the articles of clothing Temari held and around again until he came to a conclusion. His conclusion pissed Gaara off more than anything though, because he'd thought Baki was on his side!

"Kid's a closet pervert. Pay up, Temari."

Sasori and Deidara stood, dusting the sand off their dance clothes. Sasori tilted his head back and glanced at Deidara. "Weren't Hidan and Kakuzu…" He trailed off, not remembering.

Deidara stared at his lover/partner thoughtfully. It hit him liked a ton of bricks as he reached down the front of his shirt, pulling out a little bag. He held it in his right hand and stuck his left hand in it. Moments later, he pulled his hand out, tossing a clay bird into the sand. He put two fingers before his face and the bird enlarged. He looked at his Danna. "Hidan and Kakuzu are lucky," he said, pulling the redhead onto the bird and it flew away.

"PERVERT!"


	3. Hidan and Kakuzu are Lucky

Silence danced across the battle field. The two members of the Akatsuki stood back-to-back, one holding a scythe, the other boredly counting a wad of yen. The scythe wielder was watching his weapon and neither paid their enemies any mind. Asuma Sarutobi and his team glared, preparing to fight.

"Hey," he snarled, "who're you?"

The one with the scythe grinned sickly, his face lighting up. "My name is Hidan." His partner rolled his eyes.

"I am Kakuzu." Asuma blinked. He had an impromptu flashback of the first time he met one Hoshigaki Kisame and stepped back, staring in horror at the Akatsuki duo. They… They weren't going to sing, were they? Please no… Please no! Kakuzu turned and looked at Hidan. "Shall we get this over with?"

"Fuck yeah," snapped the white haired man. "Can I take my cloak off? It's fucking painful under it." Kakuzu narrowed his eyes and made a few hand signs, music starting from somewhere far off. Asuma's eyes dilated as he stared. Oh god. Two Akatsuki cloaks flew into the air as the wind kicked up around them. Izumo and Kotetsu flushed in embarrassment and Shikamaru blinked a few times, rubbing his eyes.

Before them stood the very same Akatsuki members only… Different. Kakuzu wore a black suit and a bright pink tie, just to contradict the black. He wore his mask which just looked creepy. Hidan, however, was a sight. Asuma stared and got a dark glare from the man in a suit. Hidan wore; yeah you guessed it, a dress. It reached his knees and fanned out and was a pale pink, matching his eyes and Kakuzu's tie. It was strapless and zipped up the back and had a ribbon wrapping around the entire top half, showing bits of the dress and bits of skin. He wore pale pink ballet flats with bows on them and ribbons wrapping up his legs.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru groaned just before Kakuzu started singing, keeping his back to his partner.

"**Do ya hear me? I'm talking to you**," began the man decked in black, stepping slowly away from Hidan who walked in the opposite direction, twirling the edge of his dress absently. "**Across the water, across the deep blue… Ocean under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying.**" He bowed his head, keeping his back to Hidan who turned to the side, looking to the sky sadly.

"**Boy I hear you… In my dreams… I feel your whisper**," he twirled a strand of hair around his finger, "**across the sea.**" He pressed both hands to where his heart would be and twirled so he was looking at Kakuzu. "**I keep you with me, in my heart… You make it easier when life gets hard.**" Kakuzu spun on his heel to face Hidan.

They walked until they were together, linked hands, and stood back-to-back again. "**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend, lucky to have been where I have been. Lucky to be coming home again… Oooh, oooh, oooh, ooh, ooh…**" They walked apart, only connected by their pinkies.

Hidan started singing. "**They don't know**," Kakuzu joined in, "**how long it takes… Waiting for a love like this…**" Hidan sighed and they dropped their hands to their sides. "**Every time we say good bye, I wish we had one more kiss**," Hidan turned to Kakuzu as they sang this, a devastated look in his eyes as he stepped back. He clasped his hands in front of him when Kakuzu turned around and looked down slightly at him. Together, they sang, "**I'll wait for you, I promise this. I will.**"

Asuma looked away and Shikamaru sighed. What the hell was this? Shikamaru looked at his captain and blinked in shock. It was like… He expected this or something… Odd.

"**Lucky I'm in love with my best friend, lucky to have been where I have been, lucky to be comin' home again**," sang the Akatsuki duo as Hidan twirled, his skirt flaring out even more. His back was to his partner, his hands behind his back as he danced side to side lightly. "**Lucky we're in love in every way**," Hidan smiled at this, continuing his swaying. Kakuzu too swayed, snapping to the beat, "**lucky to have stayed where we have stayed… Lucky to be comin' home… Someday…**" They glanced at each other and Hidan spun, facing their victims. He crouched down and rested his elbows on his knees and his chin in his palms and Kakuzu walked over slowly.

"**So I'm sailing, through the sea… To an island where we'll meet**," sang the man wearing a mask, spinning as he walked around his partner who watched him every time the suit wearing one walked in front of the white haired one. "**You'll hear the music fill the air**," Kakuzu flung his arms out, spinning in a circle and he pulled a flower from thin air, crouching down beside his lover, "**I'll put a flower in your hair**." He tucked the rose behind Hidan's ear.

Kakuzu stayed crouched and Hidan stood, spinning away. "**Though the breezes through the trees are so pretty**," began the white haired man. He held his hand out to Kakuzu who looked up at him. "**You're all I see.**" Kakuzu took his hand and Hidan pulled him into a standing position. "**As the world keeps spinning round, you hold me right here right now**." Kakuzu pulled Hidan into his arms and spun in a circle, causing Asuma to blush and cover his face.

Hidan spun from Kakuzu and tilted his head to the side, clutching his Jashin-Necklace in his hand as they sang, "**Lucky I'm in love with my best friend. Lucky to have been where I have been**," Kakuzu walked towards Hidan who spun away in his lovely ballet flats. "**Lucky to be comin' home again**…" Kakuzu caught Hidan's wrist and their eyes met. "**I'm lucky we're in love in every way… Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed**," Hidan spun in, falling on Kakuzu's arm. He stared up at his partner who stared back down. "**Lucky to be comin' home someday…**" they trailed off, staring into each other's eyes as the Jutsu continued for them.

"**Oooh, oooh, oooh, ooh, ooh…**" The music died down and the Akatsuki members' foreheads met as they continued to stare into each other's eyes.

"Zetsu and Tobi," whispered Hidan.

Kakuzu sighed. "Don't want to break each other's hearts, Hidan."

Shikamaru rubbed his eyes, much to Kotetsu and Izumo's amusement; he'd been crying _[1]_. Shikamaru glared.

"Something in my eye… Troublesome…"

--

_[1] I cried when I first heard this song, I was so touched. And, c'mon, Hidan and Kakuzu being emotional to this song. If you actually SAW it happen and not just pictured it, you would SO cry. _


End file.
